The present invention relates to a pool for practicing and enjoying water-skiing.
A prior art pool for practicing water-skiing is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-38540.
This prior art pool includes a device for making a fast stream beneath stationary water-skis so that water-skiing in which a skier skis on still water or gently flowing water as pulled by a motor boat at a high speed can be simulated.
The device comprises a tank and a pumping plant. The pumping plant draws out liquid from a part of the tank and delivers the liquid through holes to form an upward stream flowing against the liquid surface and also delivers the liquid to nozzles to form a horizontal stream flowing along the liquid surface. In an actual practice, when a skier grasps one end of a rope of which the other end is fixed to a part of the tank and keeps his or her skis on the flowing liquid, the skier is maintained stationary on the surface of the flowing liquid, which looks as if the skier is actually water-skiing.
However, in the above device, the skier cannot practice standing up to begin water-skiing because one end of the rope is fixed to the tank and the skier is kept in nearly one position. Further, the skier cannot enjoy slaloming.